barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Krystalite
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hoo's in the Forest? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Barneyandhisfriends (talk) 00:25, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Yokosou! I didn't know you were here too! Thanks for correcting me on that page back there.... Your secret is safe with me... You don't have to fill your user page with what this wiki has, you're welcome to decorate it with fan art and pictures, if you go my page, mine has Aikatsu fan art, I am planning to put some PriPara on there as well.... I am in the transcripts department, and I edit from time to time. I thought I'd be the only otaku here... Since you're new around here, if you need anything, anything at all, just message me on my talk page, so you can let me know if you need my help with anything!! Thanks and welcome to the wiki! Winxgirl34 (talk) 20:34, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks a lot, and nice to meet u too! :) And just a little question;What page was I correcting u back there again? Kind Regards, EmberPrismDX The trvia section in "Can You Sing That Song". Winxgirl34 (talk) 22:16, January 26, 2015 (UTC) O, k, thanks for the info. :) EmberPrismDX You're welcome, I love the picture of SoLaMi Smile you have on your page, if anyone asks, I'll explain it to them, I'm friends with some of the admins, we go back a long way, in fact, I've known one of the admins, SonicHog, ever since I was in elementary school! So, I mainly have connections.... As you can tell, everyone knows me as the Transcript Queen, because I am only one of the only ones who dedicates their time to writing the transcripts, the key to it is that you either A.) You own it on DVD or VHS, or B.) You find it on YouTube..... When I finished the It's Time for Counting transcript, I felt like it was a cylume change!! (flashes back to that summer) Me: Making Drama, switch on!!! Me: Overflowing Memories.... (Jumps from a heart to another) Me: Long lasting childhood dreams...... And love! (Hearts appear around her) Me: I love you! Purple Dino Heart! Me: Cylume Change!!!! (goes back to present day) Yeah, it didn't happen, but I wish it did!!!! It felt like I did a Cylume Change! Maybe it's the feeling you get when you complete a transcript.... Winxgirl34 Great! Very interesting indeed.. EmberPrismDX Thanks, all day, my sister has been all over me...... I have managed to keep it a secret, TWICE! No, scratch that, three times. She's happy I have people to talk to. And, I went to Zaxby's to get a camofloge colored cup..... I'm going to bring it with me to school tomorrow, we're doing this thing called "Camo for Codey", the reason why we're doing it is to pay tribute to this boy who was killed whilst walking to school, my school is near Interstate 17 in Eagle Lake, and he didn't use the crosswalk, three pick up trucks struck him and killed him. I wore camo on Thursday to pay my respects, currently, at my school, we're helping Codey's family with the funeral costs, a funeral is around $6,000, so, we're donating money in our first period classes to help raise money for his funeral service, we've raised over $1,000 alone. Hopefully, if we can, we'll be able to reach the 5,000 mark and add this amount to that amount. Winxgirl34 Aww, that's so sad. I'm glad ur doing a memorial for Codey, maybe this event could spread around the world! We don't know.. EmberPrismDX There is a GoFundMe up online, his mom made it, it's up to $2,000! I'll send it over as soon as I can... Today's been pretty rough for me, everyone at school treats me like a child, not like an adult like they should, and not only that, my field trip to St. Pete which was supposed to be tomorrow, was postponed. Someone had to rub it in my face like I didn't even know! I heard the announcement!! I want to skip tomorrow, but my dad is all like "You have to go!", but my mom took it in to consideration, I know this happened last year when I was a 10th grader, see, every year, my marketing class takes the 10th graders on a field trip to Saint Petersburg (not Russia, Florida, I do live near Disney World you know... An hour away.) and last year, they canceled our trip due to circumstances beyond one of the teacher's control... To make up for it, we went to a trade show in September... Which, by the way, wasn't that bad, you should have seen me with all of those bags! It was like Black Friday in the middle of the 4th of July! The only reason why we went was because the teacher felt bad that the field trip we were supposed to take was canned last year. I didn't want it to happen again, my mom and I were supposed to be going to Wal-Mart and the local Asian market to buy snacks tonight..... Looks like THAT will never happen. And, if they can't find a date, I feel like last year will happen all over again and the new level 2's will not get their trip. Sorry for bringing this up, I had to tell someone. I do not want to go to school tomorrow, if I have to put up with the ignorance of my promised trip being at least postponed.... You know what, tomorrow, I will binge watch PriPara from episode 1.... Winxgirl34 Aikatsu (I know, I'm sorry, wrong wiki :P) Hi-hi!!! I know this is Barney Wiki, but I am hooked on an Aikatsu song!!!!! It's "Light Pink Day Tripper", tell me, do you like that song too????? I am ADDICTED. My favorite right now is "Light Pink Day Tripper", it's like old Japan meets new Japan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can just imagine an English cover but relating more to the story of the bamboo cutter, than to what the lyrics are really about................ -_- And, now, I am addicted to "Poppin' Bubbles", OMG WHY IS AIKATSU SO ADDICTIVE????? To be honest, Aikatsu and Barney are the two addictive shows I could watch, but with the purple dino, I mean wiki business.... Aikatsu? I mean SHOW ME TODAY'S SONG AND DANCE business. Yeah..... I made it through season 1 from Daisuki, waiting on season 2.... Yet, I watch season 3's performances every week.... Right now, I'm watching this movie called "Selena", ever heard of it? It's about the Mexican-American pop star, Selena Quintanilla Perez and her life..... I saw it on Christmas Eve, and fell asleep during the 2nd time they showed it. I LOVE that movie! Wish she was alive today though.... But, she lives through music. If only I could go back in time and prevent the murder from happening... Maybe in the future, time travel will be possible and I could really prevent Selena's death from happening. I almost forgot, I learned when I am going on my trip, they've postponed it to the 13th. It was because they were having issues with the bus.... And now, we're going to have to ride one of those big yellow school buses.... WITH NO TV! Well, I'm going to convince my mom to have her drive me up to St. Pete herself, and maybe I'll get the rest of the day off to spend time with my mom and go shopping, last time I was in St. Pete, I missed school because of the PSATs and my mom and dad took me along with them, they took me to this European market that had Kinder chocolates, I hope that after I go with my mom, that I can go back, if my mom comes to pick me up in St. Petersburg, I am not going back to school, it'll be at least the end of the day by the time we go back. Sorry for bringing up an anime on another wiki.......... I couldn't resist! Winxgirl34 (talk) 03:35, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Episode 118 of Aikatsu is soo awesome! I can't stop listening to Light Pink Day Tripper too! :D EmberPrismDX I'm on Episode 94, I found all of season 2 on YouTube, I'm trying to watch it all while it's on there, I will probably reach season 3 by at least tomorrow.... I will have to say this, SEASON 2 IS THE BEST AIKATSU SEASON. The best episodes for me so far would have to be Mikuru's solo live and Maria's first two episodes, I just got through the Aikatsu8 arc, I still cannot believe I'm almost on the third season, I'm not really happy that Hinaki is taking over Vivid Kiss, I want Mikuru to come back though, pull a Mizuki, suddenly come back solo. Though, Hinaki's voice actress for the performances isn't that bad, and I can't even recongize Mona as Mikuru when she does "Tarte Tartin", but mainly I regconize her as Mikuru when she sings "Passion flower" with Miho (Juri's singing voice).... Maybe Miyabi should become more of a main character.... I know Sakura is going to teach Miyabi a few things next episode, but I wish they'd do "Happiness on the same earth" as the performance, it's been a long time coming since we last heard that song in the anime, it'd be beautiful to hear in the third season, then we could compare it to the first season's version....... Also, did you see this week's PriPara? I missed it because I was at my parents' office.... I can't believe Faruru won! And, she copied SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafe, wouldn't that be cheating? I know she is a vocal doll created by Unicorn, but she should be able to think of her own Making Drama. And, did you see how many she did??? 7 of them! Count them, 7! Including her own, make it 8. And, iRis's new video is out!!! It looks promising, I want the CD and DVD so I can see the rest of the video, I am in suspense, I hope Yu-chan can be able to successfully pull the vase of roses off of the table. Are you watching the Super Bowl? I'm doing a project about the 20s on Prezi, I was attempting to do a PowerPoint, but it didn't work out. I can't wait for my family's Super Bowl dinner, we have all sorts of food for dinner, and, I get to drink soda with dinner! In my house, the only times I can drink soda at dinner are Thanksgiving, Easter and the Super Bowl. Winxgirl34 (talk) 22:47, February 1, 2015 (UTC) I don't watch the Super Bowl, I'm not really interested in Football. I loved this week's PriPara episode! I was a little dissapointed when Faruru won tho.. Oh well, I'll get used to it! :) EmberPrismDX i'm watching.... But, I only watch for the commercials, we aren't big football fans in my family, I was talking to my sister that it should be called the Commericial Bowl because the commercials are obviously better than the game.... I'm watching the commercials tomorrow in school, we're having a super bowl party in my marketing class tomorrow....... Did you see that Brady Bunch Snickers commercial though????? That was hilarious! I actually have an idea for a Snickers commercial... It would be funny to see Godzilla and Barney in the same commercial, Godzilla could be his hungry alter-ego, or the other way around, that'd be the funniest commercial in the universe! They did it with Danny Trejano (I hope I spelled his name right).... And that commercial for avecados, that dodo though! I died in a fit of laughter!!!!!! I was just like "That dodo....... That dodo though." All these other commercials aren't like last year's, but they'll grow on me.... Yeah, and with PriPara, there is something exploding about Faruru on the wiki, not only there, all over the web! Most fans are saying they hate Faruru now............. And, I even made a mistake on the plot for the next episode! I'm going to get an earful from Ribbon-senpai....... I couldn't understand it, and then everyone is like "SoLaMi Smile is DISBANDING?!", I'm telling you, they are not disbanding anytime soon...... I COULDN'T TRANSLATE IT VERY WELL, OKAY???? Sorry about that.... Hopefully, everyone will forgive me for the mistake.... ^_^; Winxgirl34 (talk) 00:53, February 2, 2015 (UTC) CHOCOLATE!!! I started my chocolate sales today at school, I sold my first box within school hours! And now I am on my second box, I vow to sell all chocolates by tomorrow morning! I even bought one myself, I was so hungry, I just went to the back room of my house, grabbed three quarters and three dimes (Money hack: Three quarters and three dimes... That will get you a dollar within seconds.) and bought myself chocolate..... Go ahead, scream the section title out loud like that fish off of SpongeBob.. Winxgirl34 (talk) 22:17, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Chocolate?!?! CHOCOLATE?!?! CHOCOLATE!!! XD. I don't really do chocolate sales, but I love eating them, they're delicious! EmberPrismDX Blocking CaidinJohnson2000 Man, I wish someone should block CaidinJohnson2000, because of trolling. Rodney16 (talk) 16:01, February 14, 2015 (UTC) If he keeps it up, I'm going to tell an active VSTF member to block him. And I have a question, how does one become an admin? I love you, you love me, we're a happy family.. 16:30, February 14, 2015 (UTC) And not only that, Maryanne.awori is also doing false information. Rodney16 (talk) 14:40, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Rodney, I already know that. Sadly with the lack of Admins recently, we have to keep undoing their edits. It's not fun, and it's also tiring. Welcome to the Eternal Dimension! 14:48, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Well, you can always ask SonicHOG for help. Rodney16 (talk) 13:07, February 19, 2015 (UTC) I could, but SonicHOG is rarely active soo I may have to send him a message about Wendy but it could take days for him to respond. :( Welcome to the Eternal Dimension! 15:18, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Wait a second, SonicHOG's talk page is blocked! Now how do I contact him?! Welcome to the Eternal Dimension! 17:01, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Did you trying asking for help? Rodney16 (talk) 19:11, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I tried, but u were the one who protected SonicHOG's talk page. Welcome to the Eternal Dimension! 19:17, February 20, 2015 (UTC) The reason I protected SonicHOG's talk page is because of trolls. Rodney16 (talk) 17:39, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Faruru's Awake! Paradise Coord! And....... HER BIRTHDAY! Ember-chan!! Oshaburi! It's been such a long time! I thought about putting this up on PriPara Wiki, but I was too excited! So, I thought maybe I could tell you here. Have you seen this week's PriPara???????? I watched it live last night, I'm so happy Faruru is awake! Aren't you? The girls made the Paradise Coord shine! And, by the preview of next week's episode, it looks like Laala and friends are going to be holding a birthday party for Faruru. I was thinking, i know this isn't the right wiki to bring this up, but, what if on PriPara Wiki, as well as the festivities for the anniversary of when the wiki was created, what if all of the fans could celebrate Faruru's birthday along with the characters? I can just see it now, all of the best moments with Faruru and watching all of her episodes........ AND... CAKE.... I am just craving some cake now, maybe birthday cake ice cream, but DEFINITELY CAKE. What do you think? Should we suggest this to the admin? By the way, I've been promoted to Top Contributor of the PriPara Wiki!!!!!! :) Winxgirl34 (talk) 14:52, March 21, 2015 (UTC) YES, celebrating Faruru's birthday on the PriPara Wiki also will sound like a great idea! I've seen the latest episode and it was AMAZING. I loved Faruru's new look and the performance with the Paradise Coord! :D U may suggest that to the admins if u like. ;) Also, congrats for being the top contributor. *claps* EmberPrismDX 15:09, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Well, I talked to Ribbon about it, the admins couldn't fit it in at the last minute, if only Faruru had her birthday revealed earlier, and now we have to wait a year DX!!!!! But, it still sounds like a good idea... And, Ribbon told me we could still eat cake XD Oh well. ;3 EmberPrismDX 17:13, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Barney With Bad Words How is it getting deleted just for being "inappropriate"? It's not even fake AND it has a lot to do with Barney. And it's not my show, it's BarneyPooper and supergodzilla12's. BristolFighterViperV10dude (talk) 19:13, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :Excuse me, but I think the article based on the one they made is fanon, we don't allow fanon work here. Sorry. EmberPrismDX 19:19, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Pardon me, but it was not a fanon... BristolFighterViperV10dude (talk) 02:16, April 17, 2015 (UTC) An idea from EmberPrismDX I think we need a few new admins and 1 new b-crat, SonicHOG, u haven't been active that much recently and this wiki's been in quite some trouble. Tell me your thoughts below! EmberPrismDX 16:17, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Exactly...I threatened him that he would be BLOCKED! --Buster2All (talk) 17:01, July 18, 2018 (UTC) The Barney Bag- Video Copyright: I Understand!= Thanks for telling me the video was copyright! I do not have to keep editing The Barney Bag over and over again now. Phew!